


The Struggles of Dating a Coffee Addict

by enbyboiwonder



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyboiwonder/pseuds/enbyboiwonder
Summary: Ravenclaw:  What if I pour coffee in my cereal instead of milk?Hufflepuff, taking the coffee pot as they walk by:  What if you don't?[x]





	The Struggles of Dating a Coffee Addict

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not sure which house I headcanon Cam as belonging to, but for the purposes of this fic, it's Hufflepuff lmao.  Surprisingly (since I think about everything else, pretty much), I don't really tend to think about which houses I'd sort characters into—but if there's one thing I'm sure of, it's that Danny is a Ravenclaw with strong Hufflepuff tendencies.

"What if I pour coffee in my cereal instead of milk," Jackson muses aloud when Cameron walks into the kitchen to put his dishes in the sink.  He's standing at the counter, cereal box in his hands, and staring consideringly at the few ounces of coffee left in the pot.

Cam eyes him warily as he lets his bowl fill with water, then considers the last dregs of coffee in the bottom of his mug and shuts off the faucet.  He doesn't normally drink more than one cup in the morning, but.  Yeah, he could use some more coffee.  Take one for the team.  The team, of course, being his boyfriend's health and (maybe-definitely) his own sanity.  "What if you  _don't_ ," he says, and grabs the carafe.

Jackson watches longingly as the last of the coffee disappears into Cameron's mug.  "I would've drank that."

"You woulda poured it in your cereal," he says reprovingly.

"And drank the rest from the bowl after I finished it!"  Jackson longs after it a few moments longer as Cam rinses the carafe out real quick in the sink, then sighs and puts the cereal box away before trudging over to the fridge to retrieve the milk.

Cam shakes his head, watching his boyfriend disappointedly put milk in his cereal like a normal person—but then, there's nothing normal about Daniel Jackson, is there?  "You're a menace.  Not everything needs caffeine, you know," he says; he goes for stern, but it comes off more fond than anything.  "No makin' your cereal with coffee, no mixing coffee with Red Bull, no  _making_ coffee with Red Bull—"

"Ooh, do you think that would work?"

" _No_ ," Cam says emphatically, levelling a finger at him.  "You will not try it.  And no sayin' you need to find out 'for science.'"  He groans and drops his head into his hands.  "God, I'm just givin' you ideas, aren't I."

Cool fingers wrap around his wrists a moment later, gently guiding them down to uncover his face, then Jackson presses a kiss to his mouth.  "I'll google it," he says, a smile curving at the corners of his lips.  "Though it's not as satisfying as experimenting myself."

The milk gets put back, then Jackson digs a spoon out of the silverware drawer ("Second drawer to the…" Cam starts helpfully, but Jackson nods a few times, brows drawn and finger pointing like he's mentally counting the drawers off, and says, "No, no, I remember: this one.") and taps it thoughtfully against his lips as he glances at Cam out of the corner of his eyes.  "Although," he adds, teasing, "maybe I wouldn't need so much if  _someone_ didn't keep me up all night."

"Oh,  _I_ kept  _you_ up?  That's not how I remember it," Cam says, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest.

Picking up his bowl and mug, Jackson turns to him, cocking his head to the side and grinning, fox-like.  "Hmm, really?" he says, then leans in and kisses him.

He gives up any pretense of exasperation and gives himself over, lets his arms unfold and his hands fall to his boyfriend's waist to pull him closer, fingers stealing under the soft-worn fabric of his sleep shirt, seeking skin as he coaxes Jackson's mouth open, tasting coffee and sleep.

"Ah, careful!" Jackson chides as he pulls back, grinning and half-breathless.  "If you make me spill, I  _will_ be putting coffee in my cereal."

"I'd like to see you try," Cam retorts, and watches the swing of his boyfriend's hips as he carries his breakfast out to the table.  He shakes his head, grinning with fond exasperation, and reaches for his mug to finish off the last of his coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://enbyboiwonder.tumblr.com/post/181478092181/) | [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/365307)


End file.
